


Attack on Titan-Kingdom Hearts Mash-up

by Kumiko



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A lot death, AU-Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Fem!Armin, Gore, I'll add the other relationships later, M/M, Male!Mikasa - Freeform, One-sided Mikasa Ackerman/Armin Arlet, Original Characters - Freeform, POV Third Person, Smut, there are a lot of people in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2149170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumiko/pseuds/Kumiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ABANDONED!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On this Island

He’d been having these weird dreams lately. Dreams blended into reality and he honestly couldn’t tell if it was real or not. Dreams of life far from the island he’d been living on for some years. Dreams of falling into a life that was not only different but also impossible. He’d always, always get swallowed by the darkness around him. Darkness that seemed to possess him as he defeated rays of light. The dreams alarmed him more than scared him. And every time he awoke, he’d be covered in sweat, on the verge of hyperventilation.  


_“Eren, relax! You’ll understand in the future!” A hand grabbing Eren into place. Will power draining from a young body new to this terror. Movements mimicked a seizure. “No! Let me go!”_  


Suddenly, Eren wasn’t thrashing around on the ground anymore. The forest is far too quiet. The air is far too muggy. The sound in his left ear is gone. Panic sets in once again. “Let me go! Help me!”  


“Damnit, Eren! Stay still. I’m doing this for you!” The stranger said and grabbed his arm, roughly stabbing it with a needle. Eren released a yelp and a whimper, but the stranger didn’t seem to care how rough it was. “You’ll thank me later. I promise.”  


Darkness began to creep up in the corners of Eren’s eyesight like tendrils with something disgusting dripping from it.

“Wa-” _The darkness surrounded him and he thrashed again, trying to be free._ “Wa-” _He released a blood curdling scream for help. He felt something sharp continuously stab his arms. Nothing seemed to work. This was too scary, his heart sped up too fast, everything was too real._ “Wake up!”  


Eren opened his eyes and shot his face upwards. “About time you woke up, Eren. You were asleep for about four hours. Don’t you ever get enough sleep?”  


He frowned as the world seemed to transition slowly. He was on the beach again. He could smell the familiar salt and water. The sun wasn’t burning him to a crisp, the clouds took care of that, but it was hot. He turned to the voice and smiled. It was just Armin; she was smirking at him with her hands on her hips, waiting for an answer. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail, and she tapped her foot impatiently on the sand. Eren simply sighed in relief.  


Absentmindedly, he rubbed his arm. “I got enough sleep. It was just my dream. Someone was giving me a shot and these black things just gobbled me up!”  


“Sounds like you’ve been daydreaming too much, Eren.” Mikasa said was a smirk playing on his lips. Mikasa was Eren and Armin’s best friend. He had short black hair and baggy gray pants on. His white shirt looked pristine as always. He cocked his head. “When aren’t you lazing about?” He teased and Eren puffed up his cheeks.  


“I’m energetic… on rare days.” He joked and hoped up. Mikasa was still taller than almost a complete head, but that didn’t take from Eren still trying to compete with him. Mikasa just laughed. “Come on; let’s hurry home before the sun sets.”  


They were always out past dark, but lately, the waves have been too choppy, violent. Armin swore that they shouldn’t go near it, but Eren would always see it at night. The waves seemed to… dance.  


“We’ve plenty of time!” Armin said happily spinning around. “Let’s talk to Lucy for a while.” She said and Mikasa sighed, agreeing although it was obvious he didn’t agree. Eren followed them. Usually, it was Eren who recommended doing something that wasn’t advised, but Armin being daring every once and again was relaxing too.  


“Lucy!” Armin called and Lucy –who was currently struggling to keep her boat steady –flipped her head up and smiled at them. “Hey, you guys. What’s up? Shouldn’t you be going home?”  


“We should.” Eren said and smiled, helping steady the boat. “Why are you still here? Usually, you’re asleep for the night.” Mikasa commented.  


“The waves. They’re too choppy tonight. More than usual. A storms coming soon. Although, I still don’t know why its waited a good week before showing up.” Lucy said relaxing and smiling again. “What are you three doing? Up to no good again.”  


“Hey, I’m a model student.” Eren said, puffing up his chest as everyone laughed. “Sure, you are.”  


They all talked and joked, but the waves were getting too choppy. Even when the sun was out, the ocean wasn’t calm. Eren wanted to dive into them. Something about the moonlight and stars reflecting on them did wonders to Eren’s eyes. He rubbed his arm unconsciously, and focused back on the conversation.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Eren sat in his room, staring at the stars surrounding him. He thought back on that dream. Was it even a dream? Was he going crazy? His darkened room only had the moon as light. He preferred the darkness. Crickets decided that it was then to become the biggest nuisance in his life. He sighed. His room was spotless except for a shirt thrown over his desk. He’d been studying on dreams, but couldn’t drag his attention to anything. He remembered his old room. It’d been clustered with video game, celebrity, and movie posters. This place… it was void of any character whatsoever. He liked it better this way.  


His grandmother opened the door to his room and sighed at him. “Honey, are you still up?” She was dressed in her beige nightgown and house coat with slippers. She blinked, adjusting to the darkness and awaiting an answer.  


He would never know how she knew the things she did. It must be a grandmother thing. He sat up and grinned. “You know me. I’m part owl.” He said and she scrunched up her face. “An owl that will have to get up early tomorrow. We have a wedding to attend. It’s Amelia’s.”  


He almost groaned, but fought the childish urge. He was 16. He was done with acting like reality wasn’t at his doorstep whenever he blinked. He’d acted immature once and it cost him his home, childhood, and parents. He cringed hearing the screams in his head. What hurt the most was that his memories decided to be selective. He knew something had killed his father and mother, but he never saw who did it. It was like a veil being placed on his black and white camera. Again, he felt shrouded in darkness.  


“Stop thinking about it, Eren.” His grandmother said gently. He sighed. There’s truly no way getting around her. “Tomorrow will be the most eventful day yet. I’m waiting for you to finally start ‘dating’ Armin.”  


He snorted at her humor. She always joked about Armin. Of course, Armin wasn’t ugly. If anything, she was smart and beautiful, but she wasn’t his to like. She would always be his sister to him. Mikasa, on the other hand, had a major crush on Armin. It was hysterical watching Mikasa flush and try to be stoic.  


His grandmother smirked as he smiled. “Now, go to sleep; stop thinking” She left, but his mind fought to uncover the veil in his memories. He shook his head. He was just told to stop thinking. He had disobeyed her once and regretted it for a full month. Her punishments were severe for an elderly woman. He turned on his side and saw a gleam in the ocean. He smiled. Maybe tomorrow he’ll go to the ocean.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Eren woke up earlier than necessary… again. A small, weak ray of light poured into his room. He glanced at the clock, seeing that it was only a little over four in the morning. It was way too early for this. He sighed, knowing that ever since that dream popped into his subconscious, he hadn’t gotten nearly enough sleep. He rubbed his arm and yawned.  


Today was Amelia’s day. Amelia was his babysitter. She watched over him two years after he moved to the island. She was nice to him, snuck him treats, and gossiped loudly about nearly every person on the island. He loved being with her. She reminded him a lot of his mother. The way she always mollycoddled him. Before, he had snapped at his mother, but he missed it. He missed her.  


He shook his head. It was too early for this. He grabbed the present he was giving to Amelia. It was a necklace that he made from the gems that he found stumbling into a tunnel. His ex-babysitter would most likely scold him for his carelessness, but it would be worth it. To hear her chastise him. _Maybe I’m a masochist._ He thought sadly to himself. It would explain why he loved half the people who others avoided for good reasons.  


He stared at the necklace for longer than he thought because it suddenly became five. He quickly dressed, feeling nervous for no reason. He made some waffles as his grandma walked into the kitchen, looking every bit as elegant as a queen. She smiled at him, most likely reading his mind. “You’re cooking? I was unaware you got us before the sun did.”  


“Ha ha. Something told me that I should make something good. I’m pretty sure Amelia is going to be extra nervous.”  


“That’s a given. Marrying the one you love does that to people.”  


“Don’t get gushy on me.” He teased and she playfully slapped his arm. “You should get Armin and Mikasa; I’ll be at Amelia’s being amazing.” She said after Eren cleaned the plates. She pushed him out to socialize with his besties.  


Eren walked past the ocean, resisting the urge to ruin his suit and play in the choppy waves. “Already about to ruin your new look?” He turned with a smirk. It was Mikasa. “Well, I have to ruin the look or else I’ll be the main event at the wedding.”  


“I need to know where that confidence comes from.”  


“My sexiness.” Eren said straight-faced making Mikasa laugh all the harder. “You’re too much.” He nodded in agreement. Mikasa looked handsome as always in his suit. The wedding had been theme “Professionalism”. Amelia had met her future husband Nicholas at their job. It became a beautiful, confusing, romantic relationship. They decided to applaud their meeting as their wedding.  


“Hey Eren…” Mikasa trailed and looked out at the sea. “I’m going to ask Armin out today.”  


Eren smiled. “About time. I thought you’d get cold feet, and you haven’t even proposed.” Mikasa snorted. “Do you like Armin?”  


Eren cocked his head. “As a sister.” He said seriously. “I’ve never thought of anyone romantically before. Go for it. I want my two friends happy. Good luck.”  


“Thanks.” He said and turned towards Amelia’s house. “Come on; we’ll be late if we stay here longer.” Eren ran after Mikasa, feeling uneasy about something.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Amelia looked absolutely stunning in her wedding dress. Her long blonde hair was braided into her veil. Her blue eyes had been accented with make-up. Her dress was long and very much blue. She hated the color white, as much as Nicholas did. They decided to just keep it simple. Eren envied the look of love between Amelia and Nicholas. It resembled Mikasa’s gaze at Armin. He wanted to have that look.  


It was an outside wedding. Petunias, narcissi, daffodils, and geraniums littered the ground, creating a magically vibrant atmosphere. People dressed in standard outfits, adding to the professionalism and beauty of the wedding. The only blemish to the setting was that clouds covered the sun. He doubted anyone cared about that though.  


The couple said their vows and ‘I do’s’ without a problem. They kissed and laughed, making everyone in the crowd gush at their intimacy. Eren looked down. It was like seeing his parents all over again. His grandma grabbed his hand gently. “You’ll miss everything if you’re too scared.” She whispered, reading his mind like she always did.  


It hurt to see them, but it was something that made him happy. Amelia deserved to be happy after all the stuff she went through with her last boyfriend. He watched as everyone else stood. He had to make himself stand up and smile at her –a woman that reminded him too much of his mother. Why had he looked for a mother in her? Sure, he’d been six when his mother and father were killed, but it didn’t mean he had to find someone exactly like them.  


Amelia saw him and her face brightened. “Eren!” She said and walked to him, hugging him tightly. “You look so grown up.” She teased and he genuinely laughed at her joke. She still shook. He suspected that it was from the happiness of everything she planned for happening. “You look so married.” He said, watching her laugh loudly.  


“I’m all over the place right now. I’m actually married… to Nick!” She said mini jumping.  


“Of course. Literally everyone was here for it.” He said and reached into his pocket. She snorted. “I’m already married, silly.”  
He rolled his eyes. “I’m not proposing. It’s your gift. Remember when you were really into designing jewelry?” He asked as she opened to see her design in real life. She gasped. “You made me this? All by yourself?”  


“I had a lot of time.” He said. It took him almost two years with many trial and errors, but she didn’t need to know all that. She jumped up and down, going to her husband so he could put the necklace on her. She looked absolutely beautiful with it. It was a happiness he envied, enjoyed, and hated.  


His grandma smiled at him. “She’s happy about your gift.” Okay, pride swam within him at that comment.  


He rubbed his arm, and scrunched up his face as the sun nearly blinded him. He decided that the sun was probably shining down on Amelia and Nick’s happiness as well. Instead, he squinted at the sky. It looked like a cascade of birds were lowering down. It looked pretty cool. Everyone seemed to turn their attention to the sky. His grandma, however, grabbed his arm. “Eren…” She whispered with a worried look on her face.  


“What’s the-” Before he could finish, something struck the ground and everything shook. He almost fell, and grabbed his grandmother to hold her steady. “What was that?” Lucy said, walking in the direction of the fallen object. “Lucy, don’t do anything dang-” Armin was cut off as the top half of Lucy’s head was swiped off her body. Blood spurted from the wound, and she collapsed.  


The smell of blood permeated the air as someone screeched so loudly, it snapped everyone out of their stupor. Everyone ran, pushing people to the side, forgetting that they were human. What they didn’t forget was that whatever killed Lucy most definitely hadn’t been human.  


“Grandma!” Eren called, searching for her because they had all gotten separated. He didn’t know how he could lose the woman. She was standing right beside him. He started to panic even more. What if she was being attacked by whatever killed Lucy? He couldn’t think straight as he ran against the current of everyone else looking for his grandmother.  


A large tree was thrown at him, and he immediately dropped to the ground. It missed him barely but took out a bunch of people. He didn’t know what to do as he saw mangled people he knew and loved. People who screamed for help, and he couldn’t do a damn thing.  


He was shaking uncontrollably. He pushed himself up on wobbly feet and ran towards the wedding area. He froze in abject horror. He saw what had attacked everyone and it scared the piss out of him. He almost fell to his knees and screamed.  


They were huge… people. That was literally the only thing that could describe the things that they were. Large people with humungous wings on their backs. If anything, they looked like angels. He covered his mouth before he made a single noise. The giant angel monsters were steadily eating the carcasses of the dead people. A girl lay under a body, trying to not move, but it was unsuccessful as a giant angel grabbed her body. In horror he watched, numb, as the giant opened its mouth. Two rows of sharp teeth became visible, making the girl scream for help. It chomped its mouth down on her, but her screams were still heard until they were strangled out.  


Eren shook his head as he scanned the area for an escape. Literally, every thought escaped him. He just wanted to be far away from the monsters. He saw their huge smiles and wide eyes that didn’t have any eyelids. He ran. He ran faster than he ever ran in his entire life. He froze once again as he felt the incredible heat he had earlier. He looked up and saw the descent of more of those monsters. Instead of going where the other monsters were, the newer ones went where the clutter of people were.  


He saw them land and turn the safe zone into a pool of dead bodies and blood. He felt something warm slide down his face. He was crying. It was like he was wracked with déjà vu. He looked for somewhere to hide, somewhere the monsters wouldn’t find him. Suddenly, he remembered his grandma and everyone else. Were they in the debris of dead bodies? Were they killed quickly like Lucy or eaten like that one lady?  


He shook his head and ran until his legs felt numb and his lungs burned from the exhaustion. He couldn’t stop though. If he did, he’d end up like all those people. He found himself in the tunnel he found Amelia’s gem in. He collapsed inside of the tunnel and closed his eyes. Everything in him screamed to move, to do something, but he couldn’t.


	2. Chapter 2

_Darkness suffocated him. The hold of the darkness held him down and he didn’t know what to do. Eren tried to scream, but it was as if the darkness was taking him over. He felt something crawl all over him. It was creepy and energizing. He opened his eyes timidly, and saw his arm completely uncovered by the darkness. It was almost like his hand was holding something, like it was holding the darkness._

Eren awoke to absolute silence. Nothing made a sound. It was a scary, mind-blowing realization that he was alone. Although it was chilling to know that, it was also a relief. Those things hadn’t found him yet. He didn’t know why he had that dream. He was so tired of being held down. He rubbed his arm, feeling more energetic than before. 

He saw the darkness of night take over. He shivered from the cold lack of hot air. He frowned. Before the attack, it had been boiling hot. He crawled slowly and quietly out of the tunnel. 

He looked outside and just stared numbly at the surroundings. Blood was everywhere. An arm was hanging off a tree branch. He wanted desperately to feel something instead of this emptiness. He suspected his grandmother and everyone else were already dead. He just wanted this to all be a bad dream, but he knew it was reality. He was staring at the dead bodies of people he grew to love in the past four years. 

He turned away and walked through the horrible smelling cesspool of death. It was more alarming that it was so quiet. It was almost like every sign of life had been removed except for him. 

_She was lifted into the air, screaming-_

 _“Run, Eren!”_

 _

“I’m doing this for-”

_

He fell to his knees, clutching his head as the dizzy spell of splotchy information invaded his concentration. It was probably as he feared; his dreams and reality were blending together. The monsters were nowhere in sight. Eren honestly didn’t know if he should be thankful for that or not. He looked up, seeing the usual moonlight and stars. Where would he go? 

He rubbed his arm and scrunched his face as he finally realized he was covered in blood. Then realization kicked in; it didn’t matter if he was covered in crap. Nobody would see him. He was completely alone. He stumbled off someone’s intestines. He kept commanding himself to throw up, cry, feel something. He couldn’t. 

He walked to the beach, feeling especially suicidal. He had ruined his suit. He might as well swim in the ocean. He staggered to the beach and felt something press into his shoe. He looked down in dread seeing he had stepped on some dead person’s torso. He crouched down and paused seeing something that chilled him. It was a blood soaked corset of a wedding dress and a necklace he spent two years making. 

Still not a single tear fell down his face, but he was pissed. He finally felt anger. He wanted this to be over. Amelia should’ve grown old with Nick, not dead on a beach with nobody around her. He would avenge her; he would avenge everyone who died here. He didn’t know how, but he would. Suddenly, dying wasn’t something he wanted to do. 

A large ray of light suddenly blinded him and he looked up to see a monster standing above him, with a smile that reminded him of a scary movie’s depiction the devil. He successfully wet himself in terror. He snatched the necklace from Amelia’s torso, and he ran to the ocean. He knew it wouldn’t do anything, but he wanted to get away so he could think. 

Eren rolled out of the monster’s grip and grabbed a piece of debris from a boat. He stabbed the monster in the leg. It didn’t even bellow out in pain, instead it grabbed Eren. He screamed, struggled, and continuously stabbed the monster. 

_Running as far as his legs carried._

 _“Run,Eren!”_

 _

“I’m doing this for-”

_

The monster opened its mouth and chomped on Eren’s arm. He released a powerful scream that left him lightheaded, and very cold. “I. Will. Kill. You. All!” He screamed and the ray of light vanished. The monster staggered and fell to the ground, releasing Eren. He felt his body get colder than before. 

He saw the tendrils of darkness explode out of his arm. In his hand was a huge jagged sword. He saw the monster move, and Eren immediately ran –more like staggered –over to the monster and he stabbed downward continuously. The monster bellowed out in pain, but Eren was far from over. He lifted its neck and cut its head off. It was actually really easy. 

As soon as Eren decapitated the monster, it exploded into heat and smoke. Eren used his sword to cover his face. Eren staggered backward and felt water on his legs. He turned and stilled. The waves were as tall as a tsunami. Eren could see all the ocean creatures and they were scary as shit. He heard the cry of the ocean creatures; he turned to run, do anything, but the monsters were everywhere. One reached out to him, so Eren moved his hands to block his face. Instead, the ocean practically moved around him and covered the entire island. 

_This is all me, isn’t it?_ He couldn’t help but think as the ocean behind him relaxed and the monsters were swept off the island. Actually, everything was swept off the island. A couple of trees barely survived, but everything else was gone. The blood was gone, the carcasses were gone, and the houses were gone. 

Eren looked around. There was nothing but remnants of the island and himself. He ran away from the ocean, frightened of everything he saw. _What if some of the people survived? I just killed them._

The sky got darker as dark clouds covered the moon and stars. He looked at the necklace in his hand, the sword of darkness in his other. What the actual hell just happened? 

It rained. Hard. Every drop frightened Eren. He feared that instead of somehow controlling the sea, he would be enveloped by it. He didn’t know what to do, who to go to. Usually his grandma was beside him. He turned and froze seeing a huge six feet ovals of darkness appear from nowhere. 

The ground began to rumble. The ground eventually cracked open and Eren –without thinking –jumped into the portal with his eyes closed. When he opened them, he was in the middle of a road, surrounded by light and laughter. 

_Oh God, I’m dead, aren’t I?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a shorter chapter, but the next one will more than accommodate for it.


	3. Chapter 3

Eren looked around the road, seeing people shopping, smoking, and drinking. They were all oblivious to his sudden appearance. Hell, he was still in shock from everything that happened. He didn’t know where he was, how he got there, who any of these people were. All he knew was that everyone he loved were either killed by those monsters or him. _Grandma. Mikasa. Armin. ___He never found them, but after what he did, he didn’t expect them to live.

Eren tried to stand, but he fell, drained. He didn’t know why he was suddenly exhausted. After everything he’d been through, he would’ve expected himself to still be alert, but his body obviously believed the threat was gone. He laid on his back, done with moving. 

Nobody bothered to help him, and he respected that. If everyone were kind, he’d be too freaked out. He hoped that this hadn’t been a dream, and he was actually still on that island. Or eaten by that winged monster… he jumped looking at his arm. But that monster ate his arm, so how could it be there, whole? Eren also deflated when he realized that the sword was gone as well. It had protected him and helped him defeat those monsters. He wanted to have it again. 

His attention deterred from the sword to his appearance. Gah, he was covered in blood, urine, and who knew what else. It was disgusting. He probably stunk up to high heaven, but none of that mattered anymore. _Mainly because everyone was treating him like a ghost. _____He suspected that he was actually dead.

“Help wanted! Help wanted! Has anyone seen a grumpy teddy bear?” A crazy woman shouted. Nobody turned to her either. Seriously, what the hell is this place? He was starting to think that this really was a dream. The woman looked around, obviously stressed out. She saw Eren and sighed in relief. She reached down and yanked him up on his feet. 

She wore a pair of brown pants, with a cherry red tight shirt. She wore sneakers and a trench coat. Her wild brown hair was in a ponytail, but looked as if it hadn’t been washed in a while. Her eyes were a swirling shade of brown that was impossible not to stare at. She plastered a smile on her face, despite touching someone as gross as himself. 

“Hello, you must be new here. I’m Hanji Zoe. And you are?” Confused. Wasn’t she in a hurry to find something? And how did she know he… he shook his head and just went along with it. “I’m Eren Jaeger. Where exactly is here?” He asked looking around. She smirked. “You, my friend, have come to Traverse Town. This is a world that drags in people who lost their planet.” 

That was so unrealistically weird; Eren couldn’t even begin to understand. “My world… is lost?” 

“Well, technically, it was destroyed by the titans, but yes, it was lost.” She explained in a gentle voice. He simply blinked; he couldn’t even comprehend where to begin again. “You said titans.” 

“You must’ve met them if you came here. They’re those big gross winged beasts. They practically massacre lands.” 

“Is this planet next?” 

She shook her head. “There’s only you, me, and a grumpy teddy bear. Oh! Speaking of, I have to find him. Since you’re new, I’ll show you to a hotel. I’m really sorry I can’t tell you much, but I hope you have luck adjusting here.” She said helping him to a hotel room where he could take a shower –alone, but it took a lot to get Hanji to go away –and laid down. 

The walls were sky blue and the carpet was the standard beige. Eren wanted to melt into the comfortable bed. He couldn’t remember feeling so at ease. Hanji simply stood and smiled at him. “It must’ve been horrible. The attack, I mean.” 

He only nodded once in agreement. “I need to find my grumpy teddy bear, so I’ll be going. Also, the reason why nobody saw you was because there’s only you, my grumpy teddy bear, and me here.” 

“What does that mean?” 

“Everyone else are all figments of this planets memories. There aren’t any occupants who come here and live long. So be careful.” She said and left. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_“This is for your own good-“_

_“Eren, I-” ___

_“Just accept it, damnit!” ___

Eren flew awake, almost hyperventilating. He was experiencing those nauseating flashback or whatever they were. He just wanted them to stop. Eren looked around, feeling his heart squeeze as he didn’t know where he was or where anyone else was. His grandma was nowhere to be seen. He could feel himself start to have a panic attack. _Where is she? Where am I? Somebody, please help me! __He blinked as a cold realization snapped him out of his panic. She wasn’t here; she wasn’t anywhere. She was…_

“Eren, hurry up out of bed.” 

He jumped at the command and obliged. “Grandma!” He said spinning to look at her, to finally relax, if only for a little bit at her. “Where were you?” She looked thoroughly confused. “I’ve been right here the whole time. Hurry up, will you?” She said with her hand on her hip. She was here, mothering him. Something kept bothering him, however. 

He got dressed, “where am I going?” 

“To investigate, silly. Remember? We talked about this before you went to sleep.” Eren simply blinked, not remembering any of that conversation. He didn’t remember much, but remembered enough. It was coming back to him. He… he found his grandma loitering outside the hotel. Now he remembered that conversation. “You’re perfectly right, grandma. How could I forget that? Alright, I’m ready.” 

“Let’s go, then.” She said shooting her don’t-you-dare-question-my-authority glare at him. He knew she was going to tag along regardless, but he was scared that he’d do something weird like with the water, and lose her. This time, she wouldn’t appear on the same planet as him. Despite not wanting her hurt, he didn’t want to be alone again. The last he had… it was just better if he wasn’t alone. 

They walked out of the hotel into the district. It had to be a district since the place was so humungous. Buildings were clustered together, the lights were splayed sparsely, that they were practically useless. The first thing he realized was the lack of people outside. There wasn’t anybody anywhere. It was just him and– 

The ground violently shook making Eren fall, hitting his head on the door of the hotel behind him. He wanted to just lie down and go back to sleep. He felt fear seize his body until he heard something. “What are you doing out here?” He quickly sat up, regretting it, and saw Hanji. _Hanji? ___

Despite not knowing how he knew this woman’s name, or why she was even here, Eren answered anyway. “I could say the same to you. Where is everyone? Why did the ground shake?” 

She frowned, with a hand on her hip. “I already told you that a while back. There aren’t other people besides you, me, and my grumpy teddy bear. I seriously can’t find him anywhere!” She said pulling at her hair. 

What was she going on about? He didn’t know why he had remembered her name, but he had supposedly met her before. Why was it hard for him to remember these things? It wasn’t like he had an abundance of things happening all at once. He would think hearing that only three people existed on this planet would stick with him. _The teddy bear. __He didn’t know why she was looking for it, but it must’ve been important._

“Want me to help you look?” He asked, standing up, and feeling like an idiot. Why did he offer to help? He had no idea what her ‘grumpy teddy bear’ looked like. He chastised himself for whining. _Seriously, Eren, bitching isn’t going to change anything. What if she encounters something dangerous, like those monsters? It’ll be your fault. __ ___

Let the guilt trip commence. She smiled, completely oblivious to his mind berating him. “Aren’t you a sweetheart?” Eren grabbed his head, suddenly feeling very ill. Hanji’s face turned serious all of a sudden, as she looked at the sky, shivering. “I should find him soon. See ya, Eren!” 

As Hanji disappeared, Eren frowned feeling so confused. How did she know his name? Was this during that conversation he couldn’t remember? When did they meet before? He just hoped he hadn’t been in a coma leaving his grandma to fend for herself in a place like this. Speaking of, where was his grandma? 

“Eren, get up. Didn’t you say you’d help find that teddy bear for Hanji? Well, get to it. I’m right behind you.” She said smiling at him; it was so contagious, Eren smiled back. “Right, you were always behind me. How could I have forgotten? Maybe the teddy bear is in that alley. Let’s start there.” He said, pointing left. They walked down the stairs, seeing streetlamps and a huge workshop that somehow kept the lights on. That thought made him curious. Who worked there anyway? There wasn’t a single person anywhere. 

The ground shook again, but not as strongly as before. This time, Eren held onto the wall instead of giving himself a concussion. He wanted things to start making sense again. Why did it feel like every step he took, he forgot something important? He didn’t want this messed up place to be his reality. _Way to be stuck in denial, moron. Are you still singing Woe is Me? ____Eren flinched at his mind’s caustic remark._

He felt familiar arms wrap around him. “Shh, child, things will make sense eventually. Although, I just wish you wouldn’t want them to.” His grandma whispered, as if this was a conversation she shouldn’t be starting. He frowned, not only from what his grandma said, but from the sense of danger as well. He was entitled to know what the hell was going on, right? Why would it be bad to not run around like a chicken with it’s head cut off? 

_“Eren, baby, breathe!”_

_“Damnit!” ___

_Large hands grabbed- ___

He was really getting tired of the… whatever they were called. He rubbed his arm absently, and stopped as he saw a sign on the door down the alley. He walked to it and read “Third District”. Which district was he in? Did it even matter? Stop stalling, Eren. He rubbed his arm roughly, he dreaded opening this door for some reason. 

“Open it, Eren.” His grandma cooed from behind him. He really wanted to tell her ‘no’, turn tail, and run. But how could he say no to his grandma? Eren opened the door and a waft of blood invaded his senses. He saw the flashes of the island reanimated just from the smell. The body parts of all the people he knew and grew with, all scattered in bits and pieces. He watched as the winged grotesque titans, as Hanji called it, howl. 

When had Hanji said that to him? Gah, more stuff he was forgetting. Eren stopped ranting via mind as common sense enveloped him. The titan was going to hunt for people, like it had before. Eren was definitely next. Eren was prepared to fight to the death, but before he could search for a weapon, he heard Hanji’s voice. She looked cornered. 

Without thinking, Eren flew into action. The calm he felt on the island returned. He saw the titan extend its hand to Hanji, so Eren released a battle cry that jerked the titan from its fixation and Hanji from her fear. She rolled between the titan’s legs and lifted her hand, prepared to do something. Eren didn’t care as he jumped unbelievably high. He jumped higher than the titan’s height. A familiar prickle of something crawling over him returned. He knew what this meant as the sword appeared. 

Instinct took over as gravity did its job. Eren fell, cutting the titan’s head clean off. The titan released a strangled cry as it burst into heat and smoke. Eren blocked his face again. The permeating smell of blood finally disappeared, along with Eren’s energy. He didn’t realize how heavy he was breathing until his adrenaline wore off. He staggered. 

Hanji rushed to Eren as he fell unconscious. She was dumbstruck. There were more keyblade wielders! She hadn’t expected that there could be anymore since… she shook her head, mentally slapping herself. Of course, he had to be special somehow. Nobody came to Traverse Town without magic. He wasn’t a magician. This made perfect sense. 

She dragged Eren’s heavy body back to the hotel. She couldn’t wake until he woke up. She had so many questions to ask! Hanji looked around, still perplexed. Why had titans come here? And where was her grumpy teddy bear? 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Eren awoke feeling refreshed. _Just like I did back at home. __He didn’t want to remember what happened and what he did. He was a monster. The titans weren’t worse than him. If there had been any survivors, they were long dead. And he was here, waking up feeling refreshed. He frowned. Where was here? Looking around, Eren saw the familiar setting of the hotel._

 _ _Not again! Don’t tell me I dreamt everything back there! He didn’t want to have another one of those blackouts. ____

__“Oh good, you’re awake. You were out for a while.” Hanji said, entering the room and giving him a large smile. “I didn’t know you had a keyblade! I’m so thankful to you for saving my life! Have you seen many titans here? How are you feeling? Have you seen my grumpy teddy bear?” She finally stopped, not looking at all out of breath. She could probably put auctioneers to shame.__

 _ _

His head hurt way too much to answer even one of her questions. He was thankful she stopped talking. Before he could say something unintelligible, the door burst open revealing a man who was gorgeous and deadly all at once. 

He was tall, not like a titan, but surely, he towered Eren by a complete head. He had steely gray eyes that were narrowed and zoned in on Hanji’s face. His hair was jet black looked silky. Eren wanted to run his hands through to see what it felt like. But the newcomer had an aura of touch-me-and-I’ll-break-your-finger-and-shove-my-foot-up-your-ass. In other words, this man was someone not to mess with. He wore a pair of brown pants and a crème shirt. There weren’t any wrinkles, so they must’ve been ironed or something. He folded his arms glaring between Eren and Hanji. 

Eren immediately wanted to crawl under his bed and disappear. He probably looked like crap, no warmed over crap. Hanji, oblivious of the glare, smiled. “Hey, grumpy teddy bear. Where were you?” 

“Searching for your dumbass. I’ve told you numerous times to not call me that. What’s that?” The man said gesturing to Eren. Eren felt like someone had just punched him in his stomach. Great, he was already deeply humiliated. Hanji sighed. “Levi, this is Eren Jaeger. Eren, this is Levi Ackerman. He’s a keyblade wielder, too, Levi! He saved me from a titan.” She said bubbling with happiness. 

Levi’s eyebrow rose. “Are you sure? Titans don’t come here. This is Traverse Town, after all.” 

Eren frowned and spoke before he could think. “What does that mean?” 

Levi looked Eren up and down, rolling his eyes. “It means that this place is a ghost of the real Traverse Town. Its already been destroyed by titans. It somehow came back, but there aren’t any people. As you can tell, brat.” 

Eren almost visibly winced. Hanji laughed. “Don’t mind Levi. He’s on perpetual PMS.” 

“Cute.” He deadpanned. Levi was obviously the life of the party. Eren suddenly felt horrible for being in Traverse Town. Since it was a ghost planet, Eren was probably intruding, or worse! Sleeping on a ghost! He moved his arm and immediately realized that his sleeved shirt he found wasn’t on. He moved his leg and blushed. 

“Hanji…” He said quietly. She cocked her head. “Where are my clothes?” 

“Oh, they were torn and dirty, so I threw them away.” She said and then tapped her chin. “You don’t have any spare clothes?” 

He felt irritated, but didn’t take it out on her… completely. “My planet was destroyed. I didn’t think to run home and grab anything.” Now that he thought about it. His house probably hadn’t even been standing. That tsunami wiped out everything but a few deep rooted trees. 

Levi rolled his eyes. “The people are ghosts, not the items here. Shitty glasses go find him something to wear. And come back here, damnit. I don’t want to have to find you all over again.” He called as she skipped out of the hotel area. 

Was that safe? She couldn’t handle that titan before, how could she defend herself completely alone? Levi turned his steely eyes at Eren. “You have a keyblade.” He made the statement, but Eren nodded his head anyway. Levi was unimpressed. “How did you find one?” 

“Find one? It popped up when my arm got eaten by a titan. What is a keyblade anyway? Do you know what that black portal that brought me here was? Do you know if anyone new showed up here? Why were titans even here? Hanji said they couldn’t-” 

“Hey, brat, shut up.” He commanded annoyed. “Your arm was eaten? It isn’t possible…” He looked down and simply uncrossed his arms. “Never mind, brat. A keyblade is the sword of darkness. Our king gave it to his knights after he died. We’re to stop those monsters from invading the other worlds. Since you have a keyblade, you’re coming with us.” 

“I’m coming with you guys?” 

“Don’t be as dumb as you look. Yes, you’re coming along. When we get to Wall Sina, everything will be thoroughly explained. Don’t expect me to babysit your ass, got that, brat? You’ll pull your own shit, and not get in my way.” 

Eren nodded, he was highly thankful for Levi inviting him along. He would’ve gone absolutely stark crazy if he was left here in ghost town. Hanji came back inside of the hotel with a pair of black pants and a green shirt. She managed to snag a pair of sneakers as well. Eren was suddenly happy she threw the ragged suit he was wearing away. He stilled at the thought and saw the suit in the trash. Amelia’s necklace. He didn’t want to leave that behind. Not when it was all he had left of his home. 

Hanji and Levi left, letting Eren change, retrieve the necklace, and pep talk himself. 

“Go on, Eren. I’m right behind you.” His grandma said sitting in the chair. He laughed. “How rude, I didn’t even introduce you to them. They’re okay people, grandma.” 

“I know, dear. Hurry and go.” She stood up, hugging him. “You’ll be left behind if you don’t hurry.” She said and gently nudged him to the door

_

_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the uber long wait. Here's chapter 3, and I might have chapter 4 out in October.


	4. Chapter 4

For anyone who's wondering, I have not dropped this; I have just been stuck. But don't worry; I'm stuck no longer. I've actually been thinking up really cool ideas. The next chapter will be posted this weekend. 

Thank you faithful followers and newcomers. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Levi and Hanji rode on a ship. An actual space ship! Eren was so giddy, he couldn’t even move. Hanji was talking about something irrelevant, but it was Levi who caught his eye. The man was made of muscle, apparently. For some reason, Eren couldn’t stop looking at Levi’s backside. The man had the finest ass Eren had ever seen. He could probably break his teeth off of it. He shook his head, straightening his thoughts. Since when did he ogle people he just met? He’d never been sexually attracted to anyone, not even Armin, and she had made many advances on him. It was only after Mikasa practically yelled at him that he knew Armin was flirting. Eren thought of them both as family. He shook his head again; this wasn’t the time to become sidetracked with the past. They’d want him to be in top shape and avenge them. Nobody deserved to watch their family being killed. 

_The needle drove into his-_

_“Is the boy ready?”_

_“I don’t think this is-”_

Eren staggered from the cursed flashbacks. It was probably from his dreams. He rubbed his arm absently. Hanji grabbed his arm and dragged him to the command room. “Just sit here. Levi is the pilot. Mike is our engineer. I’m the doctor. Don’t worry; when we go to different planets, we stop the potential invasion of titans, but sometimes we can’t find the trigger. In most cases, we’re left to kill all the titans. We still don’t know what the titans are after.” 

Levi sat down in the pilot’s chair and buckled up. “Oi, shitty glasses, brat, buckle up. We’re leaving.” 

The flight itself was anti-climatic as there weren’t any trouble or titan sightings. Eren still couldn’t help but stare at Levi. He was hot, and he knew what the hell was going on. He was already a plus in Eren’s book. Mike, a dirty blonde guy with a dead stare, stood and sniffed Eren immediately. Eren backed away because that was literally the creepiest thing a stranger could do upon meeting someone new. “Don’t worry about Mike here. He does that to everybody.” Hanji informed. So that makes being creepy okay? 

Mike pulled back and lifted a sheet of paper up. “Debriefing time already?” Levi said turning around, looking bored. 

“We spent too much time in Traverse Town. We need to make a swift success, or King Pixis won’t be satisfied.” Mike simply stated. “This is the information I’ve found on our next planet. It’s called Castle of Dreams. The place is over populated, prime target planet. We need to find the catalyst or at least save someone this time.” 

Hanji huffed. “Not our fault Traverse Town was a ghost town. It used to be lovely.” 

Mike rolled his eyes. “You know the rules, don’t fail.” He turned and a woman followed Mike out of the room. Eren had so many questions, but nobody seemed to talk until Hanji spoke up. “Right, since you’re with us, you should know as much as possible. That’s up your alley, Levi. I’m going to sleep.” 

“Whatever.” Levi griped and sighed. “Listen brat, the rules are that we, as keyblade wielders and mages, can’t interfere too much in a planet’s lifestyle. The only way we can intervene is in the case of a titan sighting. Generally, we just scope the place out and off any titan we see, but there are clearly more titans than us.” Eren must’ve looked as lost as he felt because Levi sighed and continued. “A mage is someone who specializes in magic. Dark magic, to be honest. We can use magic as keyblade wielders, but mages don’t have keyblades. Titans, for some weird fucking reason, can’t stand darkness. We’ve been studying that shit for decades. 

“Anyway, when a place is over populated, titans tend to send one titan out to scope the area. It is our job to eliminate that titan because it will lure its friends there. How they get on the planet when we’re right outside, watching, is fucking beyond me. But they descend from the sky, using their wings, smelling like piss and blood. Long story short, we have to watch this clueless bitch until the world gets invaded. Then we leave the survivors to pick up their shitty lives. Got it?” 

Eren nodded. “I got it. When do we find the titans?” 

“You’ll know when those fuckers show up. It’ll smell like blood, and water generally misbehaves.” He said in a snotty voice as if someone had said that word to him before. “By the way, we can control water, darkness, and the keyblade. 

“Great, more shit I have to explain. Keyblades are created from darkness, i.e. why we’re suddenly hot shit to those giant things. Also, brat, whatever you do, don’t randomly kiss anyone now.” 

“The hell does that mean?” 

Levi didn’t elaborate. “We’ll be on Castle of Dreams in about 10 hours from now. Let me show you to your room. You look like crap.” Eren didn’t want to admit that Levi looked worse because Levi had huge bags under his eyes. Eren wished Levi would elaborate on what the hell he meant by that kissing comment. In that moment, Eren wanted to kiss Levi. 

_Oh my goodness, why the hell am I gushing after Levi like a teenage girl in love? Yeah, he looks fine, but my life is currently screwed._ He couldn’t believe how a hostile glare and a nice butt distracted him from what happened not so long ago. He followed Levi, still stuck in his mind, missing Mikasa, Armin, and Amelia. He couldn’t shake the feeling that he was forgetting someone. 

Levi stopped at a door and turned to look at Eren. “If you need anything, just press the intercom. If you need someone, call Hanji.” Eren looked away. He didn’t need anyone; he was perfectly capable of taking care of himself. He did it in that cave, fighting those titans, and all his life. He didn’t need someone to cry on. He was perfectly fine fending for himself. Levi stood from the door and patted Eren’s head. “Relax.” 

Eren felt his cheeks flush. It was more than comforting to have someone actually pat his head. Someone used to do that before. He just couldn’t… 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hanji Zoe was a staunch believer in research. She believed that beauty sleep cured every illness imaginable. Today was no exception. She couldn’t tell Levi what she had escaped so quickly to get in Traverse Town. She couldn’t tell anyone that she was the reason they had to rush their next mission or face punishment. Sometimes it was a hassle pretending she was happy all the time when in actuality, she’d rather tide her time picking apart everything that caught her attention. Only a handful of things ever grabbed her attention. The titans, magic, and a certain man. 

Hanji supposed that Levi wouldn’t tell Eren the main issue with being a keyblade wielder. The part where they have to bond or they’ll gradually lose their power. The part where constantly touching generated the power a keyblade wielder needed. Mike, a mage, bonded with Tabitha because she was a keyblade wielder, as a matter-of-fact, it was because they had kissed. All it took was a kiss and they were trapped in a never ending relationship that forced them to be cozy even if they hated each other. No, Eren didn’t need to know the pain it took to withstand that amount of darkness. 

Hanji dreaded going to her room. She would be cold, alone, and absolutely miserable, but she needed to sleep. Her powers hadn’t worked because she wasn’t near her bonded. Granted, nobody knew she was bonded, and she rather liked it that way. No one needed to know she was bonded to a strange man that came to her in the dead of night whenever he needed someone. Most days she hated herself; on the rare occasions, she wanted her bonded to be closer to her. 

She was doomed. She usually wasn’t this clingy. Even being bonded didn’t make people this clingy. She grabbed a snack out of the vending machine, oreoes, and went to her room. Her powers were waning. It was her own fault, really, for expecting to kill a titan like a keyblade wielder did. She was so sick of being useless and stuck in the she’s-a-crazy-researcher zone. Although that was completely true, she didn’t want to be type cast like that. 

She hadn’t realized she finished the oreoes off until her fingers fished for more and wound up empty. She opened her door, dropping the bag in the trash can and sighed seeing the bare room. The only thing that marked this room as hers was the backpack. 

It was protocol to leave any and all unnecessary possessions behind in Shinganshina. King Pixis laid heavy emphasis on it to root out all distractions. She felt empty in this room alone. Levi was the same. Since he became a keyblade wielder, he’d remained alone. His powers slowly waning. They weren’t getting any stronger. Pixis had arranged for Hanji and Levi to bond, but that was disrupted with the signal from Traverse Town. She could kiss Eren for saving her if the green eyed beauty wouldn’t flip out. 

Hanji took a shower and changed into her pajamas. This was what she looked forward to every day; the victory-for-not-dying shower. Only the mages and keyblade wielders knew this liberating feeling. 

She stretched and felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her. Her body lit on fire and she melted. This was what she truly craved all her life, the arms of this man, holding her night and day. How did anyone expect her to think logically with him around? She turned, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Hello, cutie. What brings you to me all of a sudden?” 

It was Erwin. A man built for doing wondrous things to her body. He had short blonde hair and those piercing blue killer eyes. She felt him penetrate her mind; unravel her with just his eyes. She played with his ear, anything to be closer to him in any way. He was, of course, taller than her. She loved standing on her tippy toes to nibble on his cheek. 

Gah, how degrading that he could up and leave her for any amount of time, come back and have her completely beg for him. _He hasn’t even said anything._ He wore a pair of brown pants that showed how much he wanted her. He had the body of a god, and she smiled proudly knowing she owned all of him. He owned all of her. 

“Many things bring me to you. Your loneliness, your happiness, your stress. What’s wrong?” He whispered, laying his forehead on hers. “You weren’t here. I only ever want you.” She said, watching him smile. “One day, you’ll know who I am.” 

“You’re a keyblade wielder.” She said, not following the conversation all of a sudden. He laughed softly and cupped her face to him. “I’m all yours, Hanji. I can take away all of your anxiety. Will you let me?” 

Why did he do that? He always gave her all the power, overwhelming her, making her forget whatever they had been talking about. She hated it, but she never cared for too long. “Yes, I want you all over me, inside me. I want to be closer to you.” 

He kissed her deeply, dominating their kiss. Allowing her to believe she could dominate their make-out session, when they both knew he was always in control. Nothing seemed to bother this man. He showed up, and left all the time. 

He picked her up and she laughed breathlessly. He placed her on the bed. Her urge to rush him disappeared. He didn’t want it fast today, apparently. Today he would torture her body slowly, wringing out all of her stress and leaving her completely sated. She couldn’t wait. 

He slowly kissed down her neck and chest. She was already enjoying this. He suddenly had her clothes off as he always did with his magic fingers. She touched his chest, hating he hadn’t worn a tie like last time. It’d been fun pulling him to her. He massaged her breasts making her giggle from the feeling and moan at the same time. He kissed her repeatedly, trailing down, somehow slipping her pajama pants and panties off. 

Hanji felt a finger insert her and she arched, grabbing Erwin’s shoulders for leverage. He, at first, kept a slow tempo, but then he sped up, adding another finger. She felt her breath hitch, her heart pound faster. She loved when Erwin was with her. 

She kept begging him for more, for him to be in her, but he slowed his tempo down, adding another finger just to add to the torture. “Do you want me inside of you, Hanji?” 

She whimpered. “Yes! Yes, oh yes! I want you inside me so much, Erwin!” 

Erwin simply chuckled and suddenly he was inside her, to the hilt. He went painfully slow, wringing out all the stress and pleasure he could from her. She whispered his name repeatedly. “Erwin, please.” She whispered. That must’ve been his breaking point because his thrusts became more powerful, quicker. She could barely keep up with what was thinking. All she heard was his grunts in her ear and her calling his name. 

Every thrust was killing her. She felt herself orgasm, screaming his name as he orgasmed as well. They rode out their orgasms, and Erwin fell on top of her, spent. 

“Are you feeling better?” 

“I feel like a thousand bucks.” She slurred and kissed him. She entangled their legs. “Won’t you stay for at least until I have to leave?” 

He wiped a strand of hair and smiled. “For you, I would do anything.” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Levi had spent the last two hours arguing with himself about absolute nonsense via mind. He was achieving nothing, which was new for Levi. He wanted to know more about Eren. That was actually the only problem he was experiencing. It had to be the brat’s allure. Jaeger was hella fine. He had the body of a dancer, the mouth of a seductress, and the face of an angel. His large green doe eyes seemed to leave him hypnotized. During the conversation they had before, Levi was forced to distract himself with everything else to finish the explanation. Hanji knew he was shitty at conversations. The brat’s chocolate brown hair that resembled a tumble weed, in a good way somehow, even turned him on. Levi was a perfectionist; anything out of order generally drove his OCD out of control. The acronym for what he had drove him up a wall. He had to admit it; he was smitten, but not enough to ruin the brat’s life. 

Nobody needed to spend their life with him. He wasn’t affectionate, considerate, or normal. Levi ruffled his hair; he was frustrating even to himself. He had a terrible habit of scaring everyone away. Granted, Hanji was always near him, but she didn’t know the meaning of true danger. Levi really wasn’t worth the strain if he kissed the brat. He knew that, despite his body screaming to talk to the brat, he had to stay far away. 

Levi wanted to talk to Hanji. Now that he was done with his pity party of one, he had to address more important questions. Such as, where she went off to in Traverse Town. They had agreed to –specifically –not run off from each other. But when they landed, she just disappeared. He almost lost his mind thinking that something had killed her. He also wanted to know how she’d known what house held the clothes Jaeger would need. Obviously, she was up to something. Hanji was clueless, but she wasn’t stupid. If anything, she was the smartest out of the entire team. So he had to be prepared for her changing the subject and/or flat out lying to him. Levi figured bombarding her with questions now would be better than losing faith and trust in her later. 

He walked through the hallway, getting angrier with each step. The stupid idiot had almost gotten killed if not for the brat. What could have been so important she needed to risk her life or couldn’t tell him? If she wanted alone time, she could’ve asked. 

Levi rubbed his shoulder. He knew that once they returned to Shinganshina, Hanji and he would be bound to each other. Hanji was his friend, he griped. He didn’t want to think about kissing or screwing her. Before the brat showed up, he hadn’t even thought people could be attractive. King Pixis wouldn’t reconsider about this. The king’s strongest soldier’s power was waning. 

Without a bond mate, a keyblade wielder or mage is weakened and eventually dies. Not only has this been proven numerous times, but people generally never lived long enough in the Scouting Legion. Keyblade wielders are statistically only supposed to last for barely two years. Fighting the titans took a lot out of the soldier. Only keyblade masters ever lived longer than the two years. Such as, King Pixis, Kenny, and himself. They were the only ones that lasted without a bond mate while being masters. 

Levi really hated thinking about King Dot Pixis and his dumbass right hand, Kenny Ackerman, his brother. Levi, as usual, never admitted their family status, and Kenny never bothered to admit their affiliation. Kenny was the epitome of nonchalance. Nothing seemed to get to him, save for Cecilia. She was the only person to be close to him, the only person he’d defend unending. 

Levi knocked on Hanji’s door, just now noticing he’d been staring for a while. The door opened to a disheveled, peaceful Hanji. She looked like she just rolled out of her bed… and a forest. She rubbed her eyes, yawning. 

“Hey, Ravioli.” She mumbled, stepping back so that he could come into her room. 

He frowned as she continued to say nothing. Hanji was never quiet, even when someone dropped a seriously awkward revolution in a conversation. Now he was worried even more. “Why are you so quiet? It’s not like you at all. Are you alright?” 

She paused and chuckled quietly. “You’re one to talk. Relax; I was only working out. I’m fine.” 

He frowned, hating her silence. “Alright, then I’ll just get straight to the point. Where were you in Traverse Town?” She looked at him and sighed. “Investigating. I was looking for the titan.” 

“Almost getting killed, in the process.” Levi interjected. He wouldn’t admit to her that he’d been scared for her wellbeing or hurt that she wasn’t being honest. He was Levi. He was that impeccable pillar of ice. Nobody broke his defenses. _Except for that hot brunette with the green eyes._

She winced. “Yeah, you don’t need to remind me. I’m more than aware of what happened.” 

“Then why?” 

She folded her arms. “Does this matter anymore? I found a keyblade wielder.” He glared at her. How dare she think that she didn’t matter. She was his partner and best friend. _Of course_ , she mattered. “It matters. Where were you?” 

“Seriously, Levi, drop it.” 

“Is it so bad you can’t even tell me?” He whispered standing up to leave. She grabbed his arm before he could leave. “Levi… its just… I just… oh god…” She said, tearing up. Trying to clear her eyes of the tears that flowed down her face so freely. He froze, unfamiliar with the change of events. He wanted to do something, so he held her. 

She broke down in painful sobs. He didn’t know what to do. He wasn’t accustomed to this. Nobody in his life had ever shown this much emotion. Much less any emotion at all. She drew in a ragged breath and sat down. “Levi…” She tried and failed. 

Levi sat down, crossed his legs, and patted her head. This was the most he’s ever done for someone. “What’s wrong, Hanji?” He whispered. 

She looked about to cry. “I’m bonded.” 

He only blinked. She continued, probably thinking he didn’t care, but he thought he’d know if she was already bonded. Why hadn’t she told him? Told even King Pixis? Did it happen recently? Who was it with? Too many questions invaded his mind at the same time. 

“He’s perfect, Levi. Handsome, strong, smart. But that’s not the problem. He’s not the problem. Its me… I’m… pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first attempt at smut, and I'll be honest, it'll most likely be my last attempt. Lol, I felt so awkward reading and proofing this chapter. Anyway, the next chapter should be out either next weekend or the week after that. It'll definitely be out before November 1st (I already wrote it, so you're in luck).


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The awaited chapter is here!

Mikasa knew the routine like the back of his hand. He knew their story, their purpose, their cause. He knew his enemy, as well. The enemies that killed everyone he loved on the island. Save for Armin, but she was broken, hollow. The girl he’d loved for three years was nothing more than an empty shell and he couldn’t save her. All he could do was avenge her and his best friend, Eren. 

Mikasa looked around the pristine castle. Everything was tall, perfectly crafted. Nothing was out of place and that bothered him. He felt cold. Colder than he should in a castle that was perpetually being heated from titan corpses. The people here would help Mikasa avenge the fallen. 

He was damn good at what he did. He’d trained harder than anyone to be as good as he was. He trained to destroy the keyblade wielders. Those bastards called the titans from their Utopia so that they could destroy his home planet. They were the bastards that ended the happiness of Amelia’s. Killed Eren. That wounded him greatly. Eren had been there for him when his family had been killed, Eren was there when everyone had abandoned him, Eren had glued him back together. Eren blessed his relationship with Armin, knowing that Armin liked Eren. 

Mikasa glowered at the sword in his hands. He was created to protect his friends, to protect the only two people he loved, and he failed. But he would not fail Armin, not when she needed to be freed. Not when she was so far broken. He wasn’t any better really, he just directed what he felt into murdering keyblade wielders. As soon as those bastards left, the titans disappeared back to Utopia. 

For now, he was stuck traveling with Ramirez and Annie. Ramirez was a comic relief fool who honestly believed that he could talk his way out of everything. Obviously, Ramirez’s litany proved infallible since he’d never encountered anyone he couldn’t avoid with well phrased words. Ramirez was Asian, Chinese, to be specific –as he constantly reminded everyone. He was on the short side, but he made up for that with his reflexes. The guy was a pickpocket. He’d never been caught, but the Titan Regime found him and gave him a position to stop the keyblade wielders. So far, they’d only killed three. 

Annie was a different story. Ramirez was affable, Annie was anti-social. She didn’t converse, and when she did it was an order. Mostly those snipes were directed towards Ramirez because he was hardheaded. She was tall-ish with her blonde hair in a ponytail. She may look like a damsel in distress, but she was packing a strong amount of power. Reiner, a ‘brawns no brains’ idiot, challenged Annie to a duel and lost miserably. She carried herself in a manner that strangely reminded Mikasa of Eren. They were basically polar opposites, but those moments when they thought they were alone was when the mask fell. They were both sad, in pain, and near a breaking point. 

Mikasa couldn’t help Eren, but he would help Annie and Armin. It wasn’t some sexist ‘women are weak’ bullshit most girls quipped about, it was that they were both too busy being broken or strong to admit they had feelings. And really? Where was his room to talk? He broke down and still held the pain in, although Eren told him it wasn’t safe. Gah, he missed his best friend so bad. _It’s those bastards’ fault that Eren’s dead!_

Mikasa followed Annie and Ramirez out of the castle room and into the hallway. They were about to visit their leader. The very man who had found Armin and him when the titans were about to kill them. But Mikasa figured the titans couldn’t be all that bad; they were created from light magic after all. Whereas the keyblade wielders were made from dark magic. Mikasa had stressed –when he first joined –that the titans better not be evil or he would kill the titans as well as the keyblade wielders. 

Every step of his path brought him closer to his mission, avenging Eren. Mikasa focused again and heard Ramirez talking listlessly about a “cool new move” he’d created. When Ramirez created something, they always were cool, but feeding his ungodly chatter was a nightmare in and of itself. 

They turned a corner and knocked on the Commander’s door. There was nothing but silence, which unnerved him. The Commander never went anywhere, but when he did, whoever he was targeting suffered immensely. Except, Ramirez didn’t like that there was nothing but silence, so he opened the door. “Ramirez…” Annie hissed. 

The room was empty, however. Mikasa really didn’t want to be in the Commander’s room, especially when he wasn’t supposed to. Suddenly, the door that led to a private bedroom opened, and the Commander walked in, not at all surprised at the audience. 

“Back already from your mission? I’m proud.” He said with a welcoming smile on his face, sitting in his chair. “How did the mission go?” He prompted and Annie spoke. “Everything went accordingly, Commander.” 

“That’s good. Your next mission’s details are with Historia.” The Commander said with that fake friendly smile on his face. It was a clear sign that he was already done with the conversation. 

Commander Erwin Smith was a force to be reckoned with. Although he ordered everyone around, he wasn’t –in any way shape or form –weak. He had laid devastation on the keyblade wielders ages ago, lowering their numbers to mere handfuls by himself. The Titan Regime was organized to seclude the titans on their planet. Nobody knew how or why the titans left Utopia, but it was a code red for the civilians and Titan Regime. 

Mikasa looked wearily at the Commander. He looked unusually happy for someone who was stuck counting the toll the titans took on different planets. Mikasa shook his head. He wasn’t any better, he was foolishly thinking of saving two people when he couldn’t even save himself. 

“Were there any casualties?” Erwin asked in a hurried voice. _Maybe he’s more stressed than I thought._ It’d make sense. That smile of his was a fake persona to keep up moral. Having to see the dead body of someone he laughed with just a day ago would affect anyone. Never mind the fact that he was stuck in the room. But Mikasa still couldn’t tell what was going through the man’s head. He was a mystery, and Mikasa didn’t like that. 

“Nobody was injured, and we successfully retrieved four titans.” Well, Annie and Ramirez did. Mikasa had killed three keyblade wielders. “Mikasa nabbed three of the keyblade guys!” Ramirez shouted happily. 

“Is that so?” Erwin said, looking at them all and nodded. “You have a four hour break. Relax, take a nap, or train. You’re all dismissed.” 

He didn’t have to repeat himself for Mikasa to understand. He hated that room. Mikasa darted off to Armin’s room. He opened the door to see his best friend, the girl he loved, blankly staring at the window. The titan invasion had left her absolutely petrified. He wanted Armin to try, if not for Eren, then for him. He wished she had looked at him, and tried to stay together for him. No, she hid in her own mind, going limp when he had needed her the most. He shook his head. He didn’t want to think about what they had witnessed. 

He walked to her and gently pulled her blonde hair back from her face. She didn’t blink, she didn’t even flinch. He bit his lip, holding back the shouts. He wanted to demand she come back to him. Demand she help him, but he couldn’t. He never could say anything like that to Armin. She was his guiding light, the reason he had stayed together. He needed her, and if she wanted to stay in her mind, then he’d try to help her out. 

He was so confused. He didn’t understand what was wrong with Armin, to be honest. He didn’t know how to get her back. Mikasa stepped back and grabbed Armin’s shoulders. “Don’t worry, Armin. I will protect you. I will get you back. I promise.” He didn’t know how, but he’d do it. And Mikasa never broke a promise. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Mikasa joined Annie and Ramirez to their next mission. He never cared too much about where the world was. It was meaningless to know the names of people that were about to die. All he could do was literally find a needle in a haystack. The keyblade wielders had to die for the titans to disappear, and he had to find them quickly. 

Ramirez gasped and Mikasa turned his attention to what Ramirez was looking at. It was a titan. Mikasa could always smell the titans before he saw them. The titan descended from the sky. Its wings flapped twice, and Mikasa had to be honest, he’d never paid attention to their wings before. Now he wished he’d kept ignoring them. The wing was white, but it was bony and had holes in the middle of it. The wing was dripping blood, as if it was perpetually soaked in blood. He bit his lip, holding back the urge to breathe in the aroma of blood and death. Even resisting to take a breath couldn’t erase the stench and desperate need to throw up. 

The titan narrowed it’s gaze a man who happened to be walking by, and it did the creepiest thing imaginable; it smiled. The titan’s smile stretched across its face, revealing three rows of sharp canines. The canines were only a prelude to the hell that the titans would soon unleash. 

Ramirez trembled. This had been the first time any of them had seen a titan up close and personal. To capture the titans, they didn’t even have to be close to them. The more seasoned soldiers captured the titans somehow. The titan took one step and released a loud howl that made Mikasa want to rip his eyes out. He could feel himself going crazy. He covered his ears, but that did nothing to alleviate the desire. He bit his lip hard, to stop himself from screaming. Annie bumped into him, and he saw that he wasn’t the only one affected. She fell to her knees, and Mikasa saw that Ramirez was curled into a ball. He staggered and sighed in relief when the howling stopped. 

The relief was short-lived, however. A swarm of titans fell to the ground. He grimaced. The titans weren’t innocent, they were monsters. The keyblade wielders were somehow summoning these monsters from Utopia. How? He couldn’t put it together because whenever the dumbasses saw the titans, they killed them. So why? Why were the titans even on the world in the first place? The keyblade wielders must just summon them for target practice. 

“Come on, you guys. Let’s find those bastards, and get out of here.” He said, offering a hand to Annie, but she stood up on her own. “You’re right.” She said. 

He ran past a platoon of people, running for cover. His stomach clenched at the similarities between what happened to him. Were there going to be survivors? Were they going to be like him or Eren? He shook his head. He needed to stay focused. The keyblade wielders were always around people when something happened. 

“Run!” He heard a woman yell. Mikasa saw her and glowered. “Target confirmed.” Annie said and rushed at her. The woman was built. She had shoulder length brunette hair and a dead look in her eyes. He didn’t bother remembering distinct features; she would be dead in a few minutes anyway. Annie was really strong; she was more than enough for a keyblade wielder. 

As Annie charged and went to knock the woman off her feet, the woman spun faster than possible and kicked Annie in the face. Annie spun and fell. Mikasa’s mouth dropped. Annie was one of the fastest rookies, second to Mikasa. Ramirez reacted first, and went to assist her, but two more keyblade wielders popped from nowhere. This wasn’t looking good. He didn’t know how strong these newcomers were. If the woman could incapacitate Annie with one kick, they were heavily outmanned and outnumbered. 

Mikasa growled and unsheathed his sword. It was called a Light sword. The sword was powered by the titans. He had practiced more than enough with the sword to be comfortable. There was no way they would lose. Mikasa swung at the man who was about to kill Annie. The blocked it without even looking at Mikasa. They were rookies still, they had never encountered strong kill them. Ramirez sneered at them. He snatched one of the female keyblade wielders. “Let’s go.” 

The male and other female keyblade wielder charged, but a titan ran past them. Mikasa, Annie, and Ramirez all used the titan as a distraction. They ran back to their ship, and threw the hostage in a cell. Annie made them fly from the planet. “Who the hell were they?” Ramirez gripped to no one. “They were really strong. Shit. I’m going to go interrogate our hostage.” He said and spun away pissed off. Mikasa went to the infirmary and got a first aid kit. He remembered having to take care of Eren after a particularly nasty kick to the face. He got a rag and an ice pack. Anything further and Annie would downright reject his gesture. 

He walked back into the room seeing Annie wince as she gently touched her face. “Here.” He said, tossing the ice pack and rag to her. She looked puzzled, but accepted. “You should monitor Ramirez so he doesn’t do anything stupid.” 

He nodded and went to the prisoner’s cell. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ramirez went downstairs. He looked at the prisoner, some short girl who looked at him with attitude. Well, he would just have to fix that. Their mission failed, and another planet was lost. It was all because the stupid keyblade wielders. He pulled his sword out, and watched the girl’s eyes widen. She started breathing heavy; all traces of acting strong vanishing. 

He sat down and stared at her. He had a lot to ask her, and such a short time before he would be interrupted. He hated how Annie was assigned as his “guardian”, which was another name for his prison guard. The last one didn’t make it for very long. He felt himself relax. His last guard was fun to screw around with. 

Ramirez smirked at the girl. “I have some ques-” 

“Go fuck yourself!” She screamed, looking like a frightened bunny. His smile dropped. He was going to go easy on her, but being interrupted is the most annoying thing to do to someone. He stood up. “I have some questions. You _will_ answer them.” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Ramirez had beaten the prisoner beyond what was necessary, but Mikasa didn’t say a word about it. Her face looked completely damaged. He didn’t think any amount of potions could fix what had been done. Her arm was bent at a bad angle, and her legs were bruised. Her breathing was ragged; these bastards had summoned the titans. They deserved to feel pain for knowingly killing an entire planet of people. He simply leaned against the wall. “What’d she say?” 

Ramirez smiled. “She said that the keyblade wielders were killing the titans because they’re evil. She swears she didn’t summon them. The other two with her were Kenny and Cecilia Ackerman. They’re supposedly hot shit. It only makes sense. I couldn’t figure out their base though. Apparently, the keyblade wielders don’t let the rookies know anything useful. All I really got were names of those two assholes.” 

Mikasa nodded, but his mind was elsewhere. If she didn’t summon the titans, then someone more powerful did. That only meant that Mikasa needed to get stronger to defeat them, or at least capture one. He clenched his fist. He felt like he was back at step one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I had a lot of fun with the OC in this chapter. The next chapter is back to Eren, Levi, and Hanji's POV. The next chapter is being worked on right now, and we'll finally go to the Castle of Dreams. 'Til next time, fellow followers and newcomers!
> 
> Comment, kudos, etc. away!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing and posting a fanfiction. I've read tons of them and decided to try it out. So comment away on what you think about it.


End file.
